


Riptide: A Sharkalina Mix

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for Carolina and Sharkface.





	Riptide: A Sharkalina Mix

**Author's Note:**

> [Cover art](http://redgraveconspiracy.tumblr.com/post/129528292102/this-just-in-sharkalina-has-passed-from-passive) by [redgraveconspiracy](http://tmblr.co/mrsOrfcbtfQS3nrICUdHhug), used with permission and much appreciation.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hPiKkeV)

  1. God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash
  2. Devil Song - Beth Orton
  3. The Unforgiven - Metallica
  4. Shatter - Meredith Brooks
  5. I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons
  6. Fear and Loathing - Marina and the Diamonds
  7. Slow Life - Of Monsters and Men
  8. Desperado - Diana Krall
  9. Two Sides of the River - Dar Williams
  10. Hunger - Of Monsters and Men



[[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/riptide/)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/1v2N0rhNsVsoaQvLmxDoFN)] [[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51txFh2vWo7WTnFMYy-sgkCD)]


End file.
